Kagome Kagome
by Marivi-chan
Summary: Así como esa canción dictaba, ella era un ave atrapada en una jaula...la jaula del amor. Mi primer fic en este foro¡


_**Kagome Kagome....**_

Estaba atardeciendo, sinceramente estaba tan acostumbrada al sengoku que sentía que si no observaba el atardecer todos los días, no había llegado jamas a esta época

_**Kago no naka no Tori wa...  
eres un ave atrapada en una jaula...**_

El viento acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con mis cabellos y mis ropas, las cuales habían cambiado solo ese día en especial, siendo la fiesta numero 1 del pequeño hijo de Sango y Miroku ,llevando un Kimono blanco, con un tajo en la pierna derecha y los hombros descubiertos.  
Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que logre regresar a través del pozo...

**_itsu Itsu deyaru?..._**_**  
**_**_cuándo la abandonará?..._**

Pero había venido a solo una cosa...yo deseaba estar con Inuyasha...pero el...el se comportaba como cuando lo conocí... frió, desalmado, gruñón, molesto y solitario...no entendía que le ocurría...los primeros días que estuve allí me trataba como antes de irme, pero después...otra vez, volvíamos al inicio

_**Yoake no ban ni...  
En la noche o el amanecer...**_

Peleábamos todo el tiempo y deseaba regresar a mi época y no verlo jamas...pero no podía...estaba atrapada como una grulla en un pantanal, sin poder gritar por ayuda, ya que mi única ayuda, era el que me hacia daño

_**Tsuru to kame to subetta...  
la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan....**_

Sumergida en mis pensamientos pude ver en el cielo un ave...una gaviota...o en japones...Kagome

A mi mente llego ese recuerdo de cuando era niña

_Flashback_

-Mamá, ¿de donde viene mi nombre?- pregunte mientras cargaba a Souta entre mis brazos

-Cuando naciste lo vi aquí- ella toco mi pecho con su dedo -El símbolo del juego-me dijo ella con dulzura

-¿Y que significa Kagome?-le pregunte

-Kagome es una constelación, una gaviota, y un juego-me explico ella

-¿un juego? Por eso los niños me molestan y hacen que lo juege-le dijo ella en un puchero

-Pero estoy segura que pronto un chico le gustara mucho tu nombre-le dijo la madre acariciando la mejilla de la niña

_Flashback_

En parte, mi nombre me identificaba demasiado bien...ahora era un ave atrapada en una jaula, y mi madre había errado con que algún chico le gustaría mi nombre...

-tal vez te equivocaste mamá-suspire al ver como el atardecer había dado paso a la noche estrellada

_**Ushiro no shoumen daare?...**__**  
**__**Quién se encuentra detrás tuyo?...**_

-¿en que se equivoco?-una voz a mis espaldas me saco de mi pensamiento, al girarme, Inuyasha estaba allí, con las manos en su haori, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos dorados como el oro

-Inu...yasha...-susurre casi sin voz

-¿Porque no me respondes?-me dijo con voz seria

-No importa, fue solo una tontería que pensaba-dije dándole la espalda para seguir observando el paisaje desde la punta de aquel acantilado

-¿En que pensabas?-me pregunto el parándose a mi lado

-En mi nombre-le dije sin mirarlo

-¿Tu nombre?¿Que tiene tu nombre?-me dijo el con voz algo molesta

-Es extraño...su significado...-le dije frunciendo levemente el seño

-Es un juego-dijo a la lijera

-Por eso lo digo...-el me miro confundido

-Kagome Kagome...-empece a cantar

-Kago no naka no Tori wa...-siguió el suavemente, yo solo suspire con tristeza

-Soy un ave atrapada en una jaula...-dije con tristeza

-¿En una jaula?-

No aguantaría mas esas ganas de decir lo que sentía ahora mismo, no me importaba ya lo que Inuyasha pensara

-Soy un ave atrapada en la jaula de tu amor y no sabes lo que daría por ser libre, ya que me tienes enjaulada sin razón, ya que tu no me amas como yo te amo y lo demostraste en este tiempo. Por desgracia tu eres el que se encuentra detras de mi-

Inuyasha me miro con sorpresa y lo próximo que ocurrió...no me lo esperaba

Inuyasha me atrapo entre sus brazos, tomando mi cintura con sus brazos y luego tomando mis labios entre los suyos, luego de eso se detuvo allí, no movió nada mas que sus labios con una dulzura que no era propia de el

Yo solo logre corresponderle, de pronto me vi flotando en aquel mar de sensaciones que hacia 4 años no había vuelto a probar, era la primera vez que Inuyasha me besaba desde que llegue al sengoku

-No tienes razon...-se separo de mis labios y hundio su rostro en mi cuello -Si te tengo encerrada en esta jaula, es por que me encerraste primero en la tuya-dijo contra mi cuello

Abri los ojos de sorpresa-Inuyasha...-

-Te tengo en esta "jaula" por que si te dejara libre...seria como dejar que mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo...entiende que sentí que como no regresabas, era que no querías estar conmigo...por eso te e tratado así...me sentia...inseguro...-

-Inuyasha...yo si quería...con toda mi alma estar a tu lado... después de todo yo regrese por ti-le dije separándome solo un poco de el

-Kagome...-susurro el, colocando una sonrisa

-Te amo y por ti seguiría siendo un ave atrapada en una jaula, con tal que sea tu jaula-le dije con una sonrisa

-Y yo seguiria atrapado en ti...-

**_Kagome Kagome_**


End file.
